


Gamora's Week!

by SioDymph



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Here’s a series of shorts about the best Guardian of the Galaxy!Written for gamoraweek on tumblr





	1. Dream/Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are coming out so late. I was so excited when I heard about this I just had to write some stuff for it! Hope you enjoy this first prompt for Gamora week!
> 
> Also, I referenced the song "Perfect Day" by Lou Reed. I thought it would be fitting as its the kind of song you'd listen to at 2 in the morning when you can't sleep lol.

Gamora was never one to reflect on her dreams. After everything she’s been through it took more than a few nightmares to shake her up anymore. But sometimes her dreams felt too weird to ignore entirely.

Like tonight. She had enough mind to know she was in a dream, and yet everything about it had an unnerving realness to it, even if it was all impossible. She felt like she was falling, thrown off that horrible mountain again and again. She never hit the ground though. And out of the corner of her eye she would see these bright flashes of green but whenever she turned to look there was nothing there.

Next thing she knew she was standing in a shallow pool of orange water. Everything around her was orange. For a moment it all felt peaceful. Sometimes when she blinked she’d see a human woman with faded red hair but then she’d blink again and the woman would disappear as if she was never there. But then the sky began to fracture like a shattered glass and it was like reality itself was folding in on itself.

Everything was splintering, breaking apart. Lines were converging and dividing into a nauseating web. Time itself felt like it was fading away to dust. And whatever was happening, Gamora knew it wasn’t over. The battle was never over.

And those flashes of green kept lingering in the back of her mind. Again and again.

 

When Gamora finally managed to force herself awake it took her a moment to remember where she was. She was on the ship, in her own bed. The Guardians had found her. Everything was ok.

At least, everything was _supposed_ to be ok.

Knowing she probably wasn’t going to fall back asleep she silently got up from her cot and padded out of the room. Even with a larger ship, it still manage to feel cramped as their team kept growing. And though she hadn’t minded sharing a room with one of her teammates it was still claustrophobic at times. Especially when that teammate was Mantis.

She barely made it to the doorway when she heard a quiet voice behind her.

“You seem disturbed by something.”

Gamora turned around to see Mantis looking at her with wide, worried eyes.

“It’s nothing.” Gamora said. “I just need to get some fresh air.”

Mantis looked like she wanted to stop her but instead relented. “Ok. But if you need to talk to anyone, about anything, I’d be happy to provide assistance.”

Gamora didn’t really want her help, she’d never liked how Mantis’s abilities were to literally get inside one’s head, but she didn’t want to be rude to her without a decent reason. “Uh, thanks.”

Wandering through the quiet halls of the Benatar, Gamora tried to shake the sinking feeling her dreams had given her.

If she had to guess it seemed like she was having dreams about the realm of the soul stone. The strange part was she didn’t actually have any memories of being dead. She vividly remembered how she died, and she remembered coming back when the timeline was altered, but anything that happened in-between while she was gone wasn’t there. It had just been an empty void separating the past from the now.

But apparently despite all reason and logic, part of her still remembered a time that technically didn’t exist anymore. And it was coming back to haunt her with strange dreams of orange and warped timelines.

Part of Gamora was tempted to think this was some sort of premonition about the future. But more likely this was her brain’s way of trying to cope with all the bullshit she and her team had gone through in the last five years. It made sense then that if her active mind didn’t remember it than maybe her subconscious did?

At least that made some sense to Gamora. She just wondered how long they would last. Sighing to herself, she went down to the workshops, borrowed Peter’s headset, and listened to some earth music.

She really did enjoy earth’s music. Usually her favorites were what Peter had classified as “R&B”, “Old-school Rock and Roll” and “Funk”, but she didn’t feel like upbeat rhythms and tone would help her feel better. Instead she found some songs that were played softly on guitar with gentle singing, hoping that would get her mind to calm down.

For a while she just sat in the workshop in silence, letting the soothing music flow over her in waves. She’d even begun swaying her head side to side without fully realizing it.

Eventually though, she heard the door open and close over the soft music. And turning, she saw Mantis there.

“Why are you here?” Gamora asked quietly. She’d wanted to just tell the other woman to leave her alone, and her patience was really starting to drain.

Mantis looked over at her sheepishly, glancing towards the earphones Gamora was currently wearing. “Oh, I’m sorry! I guess we had similar ideas…”

Gamora looked at her, pointing to the headphones. “You wanted music?”

“I was having trouble going back to sleep.” Mantis explained, she kept moving foot-to-foot as if she wanted to leave, but was unsure what to do.

Unplugging the headphones, Gamora went back through Peter’s storage unit until she found his “ear buds” and extended one to Mantis. “Here. These are easier to share.”

Mantis’s face lit up as she came and sat down directly next to Gamora. “Thank you! That is very kind.”

“I try to be when I can help it.” Gamora replied. “Any requests?”

For a while then, the two of them listened to music. Some of them were soft and happy, others were slow and sad, but they all seemed to have a soothing nature that made both woman feel just a little bit calmer.

When they were listening to an oddly melancholic-sounding song called “Perfect Day”, Mantis suddenly spoke up.

“Sometimes I hate my powers.”

Pulled from her silence, Gamora looked over at Mantis curiously, waiting for her to respond.

“I- It’s just, sometimes it’s better not to know. You know? It’s easier to think that some people are just evil, or crazy…”

“I guess.” Gamora said, not sure where Mantis was going.

“But when I touch people, I find out how they feel. Some people, they do horrible things. And yet no matter what they do they always felt vindicated. Like they were the ones doing the right thing.”

“No one ever wants see themself as the monster.” Gamora said.

“And sometimes those who do, have no reason to…” Mantis continued, looking at Gamora sadly.

Gamora looked away then. “I know everyone just went on a time-traveling mission, but you can’t always change the past like that. I can’t erase the things I did. The people I hurt.”

“But you became better.” Mantis said.

“I try,” Gamora admitted, “and you can’t change how I feel. I can only try to be a better person now. To make things better. The same goes for you.”

Mantis gave Gamora a quizzical look.

“We may not know each other as well yet, but I know that you know what it’s like to have your entire life… controlled by someone who just uses you.”

Mantis just sighed at that.

“And we did things in the past I’m sure we regret. But now we get to change things. We get to be our own people. We get to be better.” Gamora finished.

“We’re survivors…” Mantis added quietly.

“We are survivors.” Gamora agreed. “All of us.”

No matter what happened. No matter what horribly enemies they faced in the future. No matter what strange dreams Gamora had when she closed her eyes. No matter who joined their team. They were survivors. Whatever trials they’d faced in the past, they had overcome every hardship. And now they had the power to help others and make the galaxy a better place, one mission at a time…


	2. Stars/Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here’s my short for Day 2! This one was a lot of fun to write, imagining what Gamora’s life before Thanos was like…

It was a warm night on Zen-Whoberei. The type of night where the air felt like it was giving Gamora a warm hug. Kissing her face as she made her way through the city streets with her family. Holding her father's hand as he guided them.

All around her she could hear her brothers and sisters causing commotions, laughing and singing loudly. Trying to compete with the music the carried through the air.

Bands played their songs anywhere they could find the space. Whether it was on a small balcony, in the street corners, even on the roofs of buildings.

There were people everywhere in the streets. Families much like Gamora's. Groups pushing rushing through the crowds. Some people even stopped in the street to dance to the beautiful music, ignoring the traffic around them. And even if it was a little crowded, Gamora felt welcome. There was a warmth in her heart seeing so many people happy.

Tonight was a special night. A celebration. The Zehoberei Night of the Ethereal Light. And everyone in city was celebrating. Lanterns of every shape and color hung in the streets, carried on ropes from home to home, creating a path through the city out to a cliff-side overlooking the ocean.

That’s where Gamora and her family were heading. 

As they began to leave the city boarders the music began to fade, though some melodies lingered in the air if Gamora listened hard enough. But before the silence could come completely she saw her older sister and brother pull put their guitar and reeds, playing their own soft song.

Outside of the city their climb grew steeper. At one point Gamora almost slipped but her father had fast reflexes and was quick to grab her and swing her back up to his side. And despite the almost-danger Gamora couldn't help but giggle and beg her father to swing her again. And when he finally caved Gamora just giggled harder as her father swung her higher up.

She heard her Mother behind them chastise them lightly. "Keep that up and you'll rip her arm off."

"Oh I think she's tougher than that!" Her Dad replied in an almost sing-song voice before looking down at Gamora. "You're my tough girl! Aren't you?"

"Tough as a Kronan!" Gamora shouted.

"And strong as a Grog!" Her Dad shouted back, like he was announcing a new fighter.

"And loud as an Orloni." Her brother added jokingly.

Her father swatted him lightly on the back of the head as they all laughed. Her mother just sighed though she was smiling. 

"How did I end up with a family of fools?"

"You fell in love with a fool didn’t you?" Her father replied. 

"Let that be a warning then!" Her mother said back, with joking snark. "Children, heed me! Don’t fall in love with fools. Otherwise you'll be surrounded by fools for the rest of your life!"

They all just laughed. As their Mother shook her head.

Eventually they made it to the top of the cliffside. The sea stretched out before them, going on to an unseen horizon somewhere in the dark.

Together they went as close to the edge as they safely could, though the closer they got the more their father began to worry.

"It'll be fine!" Her mother tried to say. "You’re the one who wanted to get here early so we could get a good view."

"I just didn’t think we'd get this close..." her father said in response. Holding Gamora's hand tightly as if she was just going to wander off the edge of the cliff. "At least it’s a clear night, so we should be certain to see everything."

Eventually the found a spot that met both her parent's preferences and set up a blanket. Close to the cliff, though not so close that they could stumble and fall. And for about an hour or so they waited as the rest of the city joined them on the cliff.

The Night of the Ethereal Light was a momentous occasion. At the dawn of the Zehoberei people the lights were thought to be a message of fortune and favor from God. Now they understood it was a time when the still-blossoming Goswam’yer Nebula was temporarily visible from Zen-Whoberei, lining up with roughly every twenty five planetary revolutions. But even knowing what it was the sight still was awing to behold and captured an important message for the Zehoberei.

That no matter what horrors you face, you must never lose your strength, or your hope. For even in the darkest nights there can still be light...

Gamora had never seen the Ethereal Light of the Goswam’yer Nebula. Being just a little girl she'd heard stories from her parents and teachers about the Nebula's beauty and wonder. And tonight she couldn’t wait to see it all for herself.

While waiting her family sang songs and cracked jokes, her older siblings even began wrestling on the ground until their father broke them up. Bit Gamora found herself transfixed on the sky. Just waiting to see the nebula come into view.

More and more people soon joined them. Until nearly the entire city's population was out waiting on that cliffside. Several people on boats sailed out into the water. Now sparkling under the light of the moon.

And they all waited with baited breath.

Gamora almost nodded off when she heard her mother and father gasp. Then looking up Gamora finally saw the Ethereal lights.

What started as a small speck of purple soon grew and blossom. An Eternal nebula always growing. Streams of purple and fuchsia swept across the sky with a brilliant light.

Watching it all left Gamora without words. And as people all around her began to cheer, sing and cry at the magnificence, Gamora could only watch and awed silence. Eyes sparkling under the purple light with child-like wonder...

 

 

"Alright people, brace yourselves we're about to approach the Goswam’yer Nebula!!"

While the cockpit around her burst with commotion, Gamora felt as if she was frozen.

She knew it was coming, she knew the coordinates for the nebula when she read them in the trajectory. But it was one thing to read numbers and think of what they meant and another thing entirely to actually go there.

"I am Groot?"

Gamora turned to see Groot looking at her with concern. Being a teenager he'd developed an attitude with everyone else, but Gamora knew deep down he was still a sweet-tree with a heart the size of the cosmos. He was just dealing with a mess of hormones and everyone babying him.

"I'm fine." Gamora said. "It's nothing. Just some personal stuff."

"I am Groot?"

Gamora tried to find a good way to answer him. "Personal stuff, like memories."

"I am groot?"

"No. Good memories actually." Gamora explained. Each word feeling more and more unsure to her. "The Goswam’yer Nebula meant a lot to... To me."

As they flew closer, the brilliant purple light emitted by the nebula began to blanket their ship. And Gamora found her almost transfixed by the sight.

"I am groot!"

Gamora smiled softly. "Yes. Yes it is really pretty..."

"I am groot?"

"What does it mean to me?" Gamora asked. She tried to find a good answer that would satisfy the curious tree. And when she answered she spoke quietly so no one else could hear.

"It... It's a good memory. But it’s also a promise. The promise that things can be better. That there's always light. Somewhere at least..."

Groot was quiet for a moment. Thinking everything over. Before turning back to Gamora with a bright smile.

"I am Groot!"

Gamora smiled at that. Pulling the teenage tree into a shoulder hug, sitting side by side.

"You're one of my promises too..."

And while all around them the ship was a cacophony of shouts and blaring rock music, Gamora and Groot watch the beautiful Ethereal Lights. Eyes sparkling under the purple light with child-like wonder.


	3. Relief/Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is going really slow, but I'm still going! 
> 
> But yeah I’ve decided to use each prompt to showcase Gamora's relationship with each of her team members (and so far I'm really liking the results!) Hope you enjoy this latest short!

When they got the news that an army of drones were set to destroy the city of Ty’kur the Guardians of the Galaxy were ready for them.

Ty’kur had a complicated history with their neighboring city of San’ro. On-and-off war stretching decades, soon to be centuries. And while Ty’kur advocated for peace, it seemed that the San’ro would not stop attacking until the Ty’Kurtese were completely obliterated from the planet. 

Hoping to finally bring a stop to the pointless fighting, the Guardians had stepped in after responding to Ty’kur’s distress call. But they quickly found themselves in the middle of an attack. Recently Ty’kur had been invaded, the San’ro had targeted several school in the city.

And now it seemed like San’ro’s forces had returned to destroy the city completely.

The Guardians had split up to be where they were most helpful. Rocket at the command center with Mantis and Groot discussing strategy, while Drax, Quill and Gamora were out in the city helping Ty’kur’s forces.

As the first wave of drones flew over the city, the Guardians of the Galaxy were ready for them.

Leaping, Gamora almost flew through the air before landing roughly onto one of the drones and stabbing her sword through its front windshield. The screens shattered. But all at once Gamora felt her adrenalin drain and something panicked coil in her guts.

 As she found herself looking directly into the eyes of a Ty’kur girl sitting in the pilot’s seat.

“EVERYONE STAND DOWN!” Gamora shouted into her com-system. “STAND DOWN NOW! THESE DRONES ARE BEING PILOTED BY CHILDREN! THE MISSING CHILDREN!”

Diving off the drone, she tumbled onto an abandoned roof and held her breath. Praying that everyone heard and understood her. If anyone hurt these children she would never forgive herself.

Luckily the other Guardians and Ty’kur forces seemed to respond to her orders. All the forces stopped shooting directly at the drones and began disengage. That didn’t stop the drones from attacking however…

As the fight began to shift Gamora’s com link seemed to burst to light. Everyone wanted to know what the hell had happened, why on earth there were children involved in the fight and what the fuck they were supposed to do now.

Groaning, Gamora put down her ear piece’s volume so she could try and think without her entire team screaming in her ear.

“How bad is it?”

Gamora turned to see Drax there at her side. She wasn’t exactly sure where he came from… But he was breathing heavily so where ever he ran from, he did it fast.

“It’s not impossible. But it’s not going to be easy.” Gamora said. “If we attack the children they’ll be hurt, possibly even killed. But if we do nothing they’ll destroy the city…”

“We could ask them to stop.”

An explosion went off and a building across from them was quickly engulfed in flames.

“I don’t think they’d listen… Whatever the San’ro did, I don’t think we’ll be able to reach them.” Gamora said. She couldn’t understand how these children could have been suddenly motivated to destroy their own homes. Their own families. It seemed like the San’ro had manipulated them all, brainwashed them into hating their home-city.

"Wait!" Drax shouted.

Gamora turned to see what Drax was pointing at. Above them they could make out two children in the drone crafts. One girl seemed to press buttons randomly. Another girl wasn’t even holding her craft's joystick.

"Look at them! They’re barely steering!" Drax said. "They were probably just shoved into these things-"

"To act like bodies." Gamora finished. She was seething. And when she looked back at Drax she saw he wasn’t doing even worse. "Someone must be controlling these crafts from a distance. Rocket can figure out who."

"And when he does, I will take immense pleasure dismembering them in the most painful ways imaginable." Drax stated, voice turning to ice.

Thinking fast, Gamora called Rocket who was currently sitting in the Ty’kur control center and let him know about the remote controlled drones. And Rocket being Rocket was able to easily pick apart the signal connecting all the drones to the same flight system.

Rocket hijacked the signal and ordered all the drones to safely land in the city, shut down completely and set their “pilots” free.

Gamora and Drax watched close by as the drones all began to land. Preparing just in case the children were being controlled by any other San’ro forces and attacked.

As soon as the drones unlocked the children raced out of them. Many were crying. And all of them ran to Gamora and Drax as if they were salvation.

"Thank you!" one girl repeated over and over, hugging Gamora tightly and burying her face in her side.

Drax was quick to comfort the children swarming them. But his eyes caught something and he hurried to pry the children off him. Gamora was about to yell at him for leaving her with fifteen kids when she saw what Drax saw.

"I’ll be right back." Drax said. "I promise."

When some of the kids began panicking Gamora reached out to touch their heads gently. She wanted to say something kind, something that could get all these children to calm down. But Gamora honestly had no idea what to do in situations like this. Fighting was easy. Battle strategies child’s play. But this? Comfort and fear were languages Gamora had been well out of practice with.

Closeing her eyes she tried to think of what she’d want people to say to her. If she were a small lost child who was just trapped in a death machine with no way to control it.

"It's going to be ok. It's over." She said carefully. Continuing to hug and pet the children around her.

While trying to comfort them all, Gamora watched Drax approach one of the fallen drones that was still shaking. And when Drax pried open the cockpit he revealed a little girl desperately struggling to remove her harness. And with Drax towering over her she began to panic like a trapped animal.

Gamora couldn't hear what he said, but she saw Drax's lips move. Saying something soft and soothing before helping the child get out of her drone then scooping her up into his arms and holding her tight to his chest.

 

Hours after everything was said and done the Guardians were at a Ty’Kurtese celebration for the recent victory and rescue. Gamora found Drax hanging out on a balcony away from the party. Methodically drinking as he stared out at nothing.

“What are you doing out here?” _Alone._ Gamora thought, but added instead, “I thought you’d love having the opportunity to rub it in Peter and Rocket’s noses. You solving the problem first.”

“It would only be fair if you rubbed their noses as well. After all, we found that answer together.” Drax said with a ghost of a smile. It didn’t reach his eyes which still held a deep sorrow.

Gamora didn’t feel like trying to correct Drax. The man had never been good with figures of speech and probably never will. Instead she kicked back and joined Drax out on the balcony. It was a nice night in Ty’Kur. For once the city felt safe to actually stay outside in the open.

"I can't help but think about what might have happened... Had we not realized there were children in those drones..."

Gamora tried not to even entertain the thought, it made her stomach twist.

"But we did." She said in a tone that refused argument. "You did. You realized what was happening and we were able to save everyone."

"I know. I just can't help but think of it. And it's not just that..." Drax said, growing somber.

Gamora sat down and quietly waited to hear what Drax would say next. Already knowing it was probably going to be painfully sad.

"The last time I saw my own children they were around that age." Drax said quietly.

She showed no outward reaction, face remaining stoic. Gamora had nothing to say to that either. She just quietly took Drax's hand.

They sat in silence for a while until Drax spoke again.

"Children... To have children, to care for children is a blessing. How people can treat them so cruelly is- I don't even know how to put its awfulness into words."

"At least today we were able to make a difference in some children’s lives." Gamora said. "They were all rescued. And soon they will all be with loving families where they will be safe."

"Thank goodness for that." Drax agreed softly. "At least today we were able to save the day."

"We did." Gamora agreed.

"Today we were heroes."

Gamora nodded. "And tomorrow we'll keep going. Find this drone threat at its source and stop it."

"Permanently."

Tomorrow they would continue to fight. Doing whatever it took to keep the city and the children safe.

But for tonight they took relief at the fact that they were able to see the children in time, and act quickly to do the right thing before anything regretful happened.


	4. AU/Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! Two updates in one day!
> 
> Honestly, I had a tough time figuring out what I wanted to do for this one. On one hand it’s an AU so you can really do anything but on the other hand, the idea of Gamora being evil just makes me kinda sad… At least writing Thor was fun! lol Anyways hope this is a worth-while read!

Thor had absolutely no idea where in the Nine Realms he could possibly be.

One moment he had been sitting around a dinner table with his new-found friends and teammates. He’d been taking a temporary leave from being Leader of Asgard so he could get his life back on track. While also doing what he did best. Protecting the galaxy, spreading peace, goodwill, all that good stuff.

But then in the next moment and rainbow of light had passed over him, he blinked, and there he was suddenly on a very different spaceship. And the woman next to him seemed to be the same and yet so very different.

To make matters worse, apparently in this universe instead of being friends they were sworn enemies.

“ _Lord of Thunder_ ,” Gamora snarled at him as she drew her sword, in a way that reminded Thor of the few times he’d seen her get mad. But this seemed too furious, all wrong. “And here I thought tricks and illusions were only your brother’s trade. I don’t know what you’re playing at but it won’t work!”

“Trust me, I have no idea what’s going on!” Thor tried to say, raising his hands, palms towards this not-quite-Gamora.

“Like I’d ever trust an Asgardian.” Was all Gamora said before launching herself at Thor. “You may have altered your appearance, but I’d still be able to spy you from miles away! You and all your other _pathetic Revengers_!”

“Wait, wait!” Thor said, still refusing to fight, only dodging Gamora’s attacks. “The Revengers are, like an actual thing?”

For a moment Gamora stared at Thor. As if mentally asking if he was out of his complete mind. “Yes?”

“Oh, uh, that’s interesting. I mean, I thought it would be a nice name but nobody seemed to like it. At least not where I’m from.” Thor said, still a little bubbly despite the woman trying to stab him through the chest.

“And they’ve been a thorn in the side of the mighty _Khans of the Cosmos_ ever since they were conceived on that toilet of a planet you call Sakaar.” Gamora continued, giving Thor a fiery glare when she finally was able to nick his armor. “And whatever you and those idiots are planning, I can assure you it will never work. You will never stop us!”

Now having his pride bruised, Thor picked up the closest chair and began using it as a shield against one of the finest fighters of this universe. “What _exactly_ are you trying to do? You and all the other _Khans_?”

“Lay siege to all who ever scorned my friends and I… So many are still trapped under Thanos’s rule, and yet when my team liberated them _WE_ were seen as the wicked ones. While those who were truly to blame continued their corruptive control. The only way to free this world is to place it under new management. The _Khan’s_ management.” Gamora said, clearly board, as if she recited a similar speech every time she ran into Thor. “I’ve told you a thousand times and yet you never seem to listen.”

“Oh, you know, I guess I’ve never been that good of a listener, no matter what universe I’m in.” Thor joked.

Gamora hacked into Thor’s chair until it was broken into pieces clattering onto the ground. “Perhaps if I just cut that sorry head from your shoulders you could find another one that listens better.”

“But wouldn’t I that just kill me?” Thor asked, holding pieces of the chair in each hand as if they were vampire stakes. It looked like he would have to fight his way out of this one.

With a battle cry, Gamora charged at Thor. And having no choice Thor braced himself, getting ready to fight back.

And within seconds another wave of rainbows surrounded Thor and he was gone again.

When he opened his eyes he was back at the dinner table with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Thor almost thought he’d never left until he realized everyone was looking at him in complete shock.

“What the hell just happened?” Gamora, the thankfully _real Gamora_ asked. Looking at Thor with sincere concern.

“I… I’m not exactly sure…”

 

Twenty minutes later, Gamora managed to drag Thor towards one of the larger windows he liked so much and tell her what exactly happened in the few minutes he’d vanished.

After doing his best to recount everything Gamora just nodded, looking out the window towards a nearby star system.

“I don’t know…”

“Don’t know?” Thor asked, frowning, “Don’t know what?”

“ _Khans of the Cosmos,_ it just doesn’t sound as catchy of a name. I think we did better.” Gamora replied with a smirk.

Thor couldn’t help but sigh in relief at that. “Trust me, I’d take you Guardians over that lot any day.”

“Then I trust your judgment.” Gamora added before continuing. “What I don’t understand is why a beam of light randomly shot through our ship and sent you to an alternate dimension for eight minutes. Why now? And why you?”

“Maybe it was supposed to be a distress call that went wrong? And there was no alternate-universe Thor’s that came here while I was gone? Replacing the space and matter I took up?”

“No. And at least that’s a potential theory.” Gamora said, still thinking it over. “But whatever the reason, I’m glad your back.”

Thor nodded with a sigh. “Me too…”

“And not dead.”

“That is an added bonus.” Thor added.

“But we really should figure out how and why this happened. Because if it happens again odds are this other Gamora will continue trying to murder you.”

“And it is really inconvenient.” Thor said over-dramatically.

“Inconvenient?” Gamora said with a raised eyebrow. “I’m one of the best trained assassins in the cosmos. The deadliest woman in the galaxy. And your best take is that I was _inconvenient_?”

“Well you know, I have yet to actually face you in battle.” Thor replied.

“Then perhaps after we settle this alternate-universe business, you and I should have a proper match.”

Not even hesitating, Thor reached out his hand. “Is that a challenge?”

Gamora took his hand and clenched it firmly. Enough to make the Asgardian’s hand twitch in surprise. “It is if you want it to be.”

“Challenge Accepted!”

After shaking, the two parted, now both seeming a little lighter than before.

“I look forwards to fighting you once this rainbow-light mystery is solved.”

“If I were you, I’d brush up on my fighting technique.” Gamora warned in a teasing voice. “I don’t believe they allow chairs in the fighting ring.”

“Oh you’d be surprised, on earth they do it all the time!” Thor said with a fond smile.

“Really?”

“Yup!” Thor said, smiling as if remembering a fond memory. “I saw a match once in New York where a woman used a metal folding chair as a bludgeoning weapon. She smacked her opponent on the back so harsh she flew across the ring. Knocked the air right out of her!”

“Impressive.” Gamora said, still teasing. “Perhaps I should add metal chairs to my own artillery.”

“You never know when a chair will come in handy!”

Laughing a little Gamora went to walk away. “I guess not.”

Thor couldn’t help but smile as he was left alone at one of his favorite windows on the ship.

Between the violent manic and the Gamora from his own world, he knew which master-assassin he preferred. Though as he looked out towards the stars he couldn’t help but think about the Gamora from that other world.

What could have possibly happened to make her create the Khans instead of the Guardians? To decide fighting against the world was better than fighting for it and its people…

 And what had that other world’s Thor done to get his Sakaar-squad to actually agree on being called The Revengers???

Maybe if he got sent back over to that alternate universe he’d have to ask alternate-Thor himself… As long as alternate-Thor wasn’t a hairpin-trigger maniac like definitely-not-Gamora was.

Thor would just have to wait and see, he supposed.


	5. Pride/Rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up getting a little angsty here. But I had so much fun writing the back-and-forth between these two I couldn’t stop it even if I wanted to lol. Hope you like it!

Everyone was tense after their last mission. They’d been sent on a mission to investigate a laboratory that was rumored to be conducting illegal experiments. The mission had gone off to a rough start and only seemed to continue getting worse. Eventually when it came down to it they had to all fight to escape and destroyed the entire laboratory in the process.

But that wasn’t the actual issue. The real issue was how uncomfortably familiar Rocket had been to the labs…

And after burning the buildings to the ground Rocket had been oddly quiet. And normally he loved anything that involved fire, explosions or other people getting injured. But he was so detached, so tense, like he was a fuse just waiting to go off.

No one was sure what to do, if they should try talking to Rocket, if they should leave him be. They all just ended up giving him a wide berth. Especially after Mantis made the mistake of trying to “help understand” what Rocket “was going through” and almost lost a few fingers.

For days Rocket kept up the attitude, being all weird and standoffish, all the way into their next mission. They received a distress call from a mining colony on Mikel after one of their largest tunnel systems collapsed. They only had three drilling drones and somehow Gamora ended up paired with Rocket. Groot was grounded and forced to constantly be in Peter’s line of vision, and everyone else was honestly too scared of being murdered by Rocket. Meaning Gamora was stuck as his co-piolet for the mission.

Since the mines went down for miles and the digging drones could only move at half-power to avoid disturbing the collapse even more, that meant the journey down was long. Rocket’s mood only made it feel longer.

Eventually even the music seemed to get on his temper and he slammed the radio off. Leaving them to slowly dig down in complete silence.

And though Gamora hated to ever admit it, she caved. “Hey Rocket?”

“Yeah?”

“I was just wondering-”

“I’m fine.”

Gamora was taken back slightly. “You didn’t even let me finish.”

“I already know what you were going to ask. And. I’m. Fine.”

He was clearly lying through his teeth. But Gamora wasn’t going to call him out just yet.

“Very well…”

Unfortunately for Gamora, that was apparently the wrong thing to say.

“What? You don’t believe me?” He snapped.

“I never said that.”

“Sure you didn’t. You just happened to use that condescending tone.”

“Rocket.” Gamora groaned.

“No, no, really. Tell me, cause I’m curious, what do _you_ think? Since apparently you’re the expert on all things ME now!”

“Rocket, we have approximately five more hours of continuous digging. Do you really want to do this now?”

“No time better than the present!” Rocket said, waving his hands haphazardly around the cramped cockpit. Almost smacking Gamora. “And it’s not like you or anyone else is going to ever let me live my own life!”

“We’re worried about you, all of us are.” Gamora said.

“And none of you have to be! I’m fine!”

“But ever since the lab-”

“You don’t get it, I _have_ to be fine! Cause If I’m not, everyone starts treating me like I’m frickin glass! You all act like I don’t notice but I do! And personally, I’d rather feel like a fucking bomb than… than… At least as a bomb people still treat me like a serious threat.” Rocket practically shouted, seeming to hate every word coming out of his mouth. “I don’t even know why I’m talking to you about this. Lady Ice with her permanent resting-bitch-face.”

“Do you seriously think that comes naturally?”

Rocket refused to look over at her.

Sighing, Gamora kept talking. “Look, I’m not trying to make this… this a tragedy-porn competition.”

“ _Tragedy porn?”_

“I heard Quill say it once, or something similar. Let me continue,” When Rocket had nothing to add Gamora went back to her main point. “I don’t want this to seem like I’m competing with you, cause I’m not. And I won’t insult you by trying to say I understand what you went through, cause I don’t. But… But I do know what it’s like pretending that everything’s fine. Not letting anyone know just how bruised your pride is. And you certainly have plenty of pride to protect.”

“That’s rich coming from you, little Ms. Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy.” Rocket snided, still not looking at her.

“I never said I didn’t have my own pride to protect…” Gamora confessed.

“Just two assholes with egos the size of gas giants,” Rocket said melodramatically. “stuck in a little metal box together miles below sea-level. How’d we even end up here? I thought we’re supposed to hate people, right?”

“It really seems that way sometimes. Too bad helping people is now in your new job description.” Gamora replied lightly.

That finally got Rocket to chuckle a little bit. And when the pair fell back into silence it didn’t feel like Rocket was going to snap and rip her head off like before.

About an hour or so later Rocket finally spoke again. “You know what I respect about you?”

Gamora had to fight the urge to say _“You mean nothing??”_ and just shrugged instead.

“When I first met you I thought you were a grade-A bitch. And that when you saw the opportunity you were gonna ditch our sorry asses. Double-cross us or something. That sort of thing.”

“What’s your point?”

“Well, you really proved me wrong back then. And then after everything that happened with your sister and all that mess? You were still there, part of the team.”

“I was.”

“And you were fine.”

That made Gamora pause. And she realized if she ever wanted Rocket t actually trust her she would have to start being honest too.

“I really wasn’t.”

Rocket looked at her, puzzled but not surprised.

Gamora struggled to find the right thing to say. “I… I’ve never had a good relationship with my sister, with any of Thanos’s _children_. But having to face everything I hated the most. And almost failing? Sometimes I still question it. What if it hadn’t worked out?”

“They were all real assholes.”

“They are.”

“Guess you’re lucky you didn’t go 100% dick like them, huh?”

Gamora found herself smiling slightly at that “I guess I am. It pays to be a rebel after all.”

“So that’s why I like ya’ so much!” Rocket said, as if it were some sort of revelation. “That’s like, the one single thing we have in common. We look at society and all its bullshit and say fuck that!”

“When necessary.” Gamora replied.

“Eh, you can’t lie to me. I saw the death glares you were giving that Queen-what’s-her-face on that planet of gold-assholes.” Rocket teased. “Or was that just cause Quill was digging a grave trying to get into that lady’s pants?”

Gamora paused, as if she actually had to think about it. “It was both.”

“Ha! Knew it…” Rocket said with another little laugh. Before the conversation died off again.

 

Finally, maybe another half-hour later, Rocket spoke up again. Much quieter before.

“Ok, don’t tell anyone else this, but what I’m pissed off the most about is how we, just sorta stumbled into _all that_ a few weeks ago.”

“All that?”

Rocket rolled his eyes. “Ugh! You know what. And, well I always imagined this power-trip of going back their some day and laying siege to it all. Doing it _my_ way. And, well since we all just stumbled onto it and did what we had to do, now it’s all gone.”

“So all this time you were mad you weren’t able to enact your full revenge?”

“I had a really good plan. I would have stretched it out, really make it hurt.” Rocket said lowly.

“At least now they’re all gone. And they’ll never hurt another being ever again, right?”

Rocket frowned, looking down towards his hands. “I mean yeah… But you never got to see my full revenge fantasy in action.”

“Then why don’t you tell me?” Gamora offered. “We still have several hours of digging to kill.”

“Really? Just warning you, it gets kinda dark.” Rocket tried to say.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Gamora said.

That almost brought a look of pride to Rocket’s eyes. “Alright you sadistic maniac, you asked for it!”

Gamora couldn’t help but smile as Rocket began to recount his full plans for revenge against the laboratories that created him.

“When I thought of destroying that dump, I always imagined first I’d cut all power to the docks. That way nobody would be able to get away-”


	6. Season/Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Summer finals and a vacation later, I’m finally finishing up these prompts!! I always thought Gamora deserved more than just one week, more like two months! Lol
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy these final two “Days”! I know I’m really excited to finally wrap-up these prompts; they've been a lot of fun to work on!

For Peter’s 39th birthday he’d always said what he wanted a party. Specifically a dance party. One where all of his favorite music was blasted over speakers and everyone could just let loose.

That had always been the original plan. But then everything happened with Thanos and Earth’s Avengers. After that, their plans for Peter’s party just became all the more important. After going through so much horrible bullshit they all needed a break. A way to at least pretend that everything was ok now. That they were allowed to still have fun.

Each of them were even given their own jobs for the party. Rocket was in charge of location. And he’d spent the last month arguing a deal at a local club and had been able to buy the whole area for the night. Thor had been put in charge of earth foods and drinks. While no one on the team was Terran besides Peter, Thor had spent the most time on earth, participating in their cultures. So he’d planned out all things a Terran American would enjoy eating and drinking. Mantis and Drax had been put in charge of complaining the guest list. A task that sounded simple enough but was much more difficult in reality, if only because Peter had so many friends and enemies that often ended up in the same rooms…

That left Gamora and Groot in charge of music. Whenever Peter was away, or just not looking, Gamora or Groot would sneak off with his music and compile a master playlist of all the best dancing music. Enough to last an entire night of partying.

And while Gamora wouldn’t admit it, she often found herself drifting off while listening to the music while Groot did more of the master playlist-making. She couldn’t help it though, every time she ended up listening Peter’s music it was like she was finding herself again. Drifting off into almost-memories of previous times she’d listened to all his earth music. It made her feel whole, like she was finding bits and pieces of herself and putting them back in place, restoring her own timeline in a way.

But even with Gamora’s distractions, the playlist eventually was finished, along with the guest list, the food, the booze and the venue. And by the time Peter’s birthday finally came around everyone was ready for him.

It was actually funny. Peter knew what everyone was planning. Everyone besides Gamora was terrible at keeping secrets or putting on a poker face. And yet, even when he knew they were dragging him to his own birthday party Peter still managed to be surprised as they walked into the club and everyone screamed at him, as was the apparent Terran tradition according to Thor.

Gamora could barely hear Peter over all the shouting and music, but when she read his lips he was clearly yelling “Holy shit!” while laughing. She couldn’t help but feel pride watching him freak out.

All the planning and over-planning had been worth it, just to see the massive grin on Peter’s face!

Mantis was laughing almost hysterically as she channeled all the positive energy in the room, while Drax awkwardly slapped him on the back. And Rocket tried to yell “Congrats Old Man, you aren’t dead yet!”

Meanwhile Thor and Groot ran over to the DJ and a song began to play that all the Guardians immediately recognized. Eyes lighting up, Peter dragged everyone out to the dance floor. And they all began to loudly shout out the lyrics to “Want You Back” by the Jackson 5.

However Jackson 5 was only the beginning. Song after song kept coming, each one making Peter and the other Guardians grin until it hurt their faces, and shout until their voices felt hoarse.

Eventually they all tired out and went to get some well-deserved refreshments. Most of the drinks were based on some sort of fermentation so they all tasted the same to Gamora. And most of the cooked dishes smelled off to her. But she found she liked some of the strange Terran fruits Thor had acquired for the party. Her favorite was one called pomegranates that were filled with small jewel-like fruits.

“Having fun?”

Turning Gamora saw the birthday boy himself. “Possibly.”

That got Peter to laugh a little and he shuffled closer to her. “I gotta hand it to you all, I had no idea what to expect, but you guys really know how to throw a good party.”

“Yeah,” Gamora found herself replying, looking across the club. They really had a great turn out, and it seemed like everyone was having a pretty nice time. “I guess I’m surprised too.”

“Hey, maybe if they whole protectors-of-the-galaxy-thing ends up getting boring we can all go into event planning!” Peter said, still laughing a little.

“You joke, but I think we could actually pull it off.” Gamora replied.

She thought she was joking back, but at the same time the more she entertained the notion the more she found herself actually liking the idea. Maybe it could be their back-up plan if they ended up all having an early retirement. Just go from fighting bad guys to organizing parties, and instead of saving cities or entire planets, they’d just be saving people’s “special day”.

“Hey, Gamora you good?” Peter asked, pulling her from the thought. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t see you grab any drinks.”

“I’m fine.” Gamora said. “I was just… thinking. About some stuff.”

“Anything you’d like to share?” Peter asked, clearly putting on the charm he took so much pride in.

“Just some back-up plans.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea. Just in case this hero business stops making ends meet.” Peter teased.

“Or even if we just wanted to catch a break.” Gamora replied before picking out a few more jeweled pomegranate fruits. “I got a feeling we’ll be pretty busy after… after everything that happened this year.”

Peter didn’t respond immediately. He actually lost some of his flirty look and easy going mood, and Gamora regretted even bring the subject up. But just as quickly Peter shook the lost look of his face and smiled back at her. “Well… How’bout we worry about that stuff later? I mean, you guys went through the trouble to set all this up. At least we’re catching a break now, right?”

Gamora nodded slowly, still not really feeling like herself again. “We did put a lot of effort into this.”

“Might as well enjoy it while it lasts then.”

Gamora might have replied, but then a new song began to play across the club. One of Gamora’s secret favorite songs of Peter’s. Let’s Dance by David Bowie. Around them people began to cheer and hurried back out onto the dance floor.

Acting like a fool, Peter jumped up from his chair and gave Gamora a low bow before extending his hand to her. As if she were royalty. “May I have this dance?

Smirking, Gamora took Peter’s hand and let him pull her up and guide her out to the dance floor.

It was unlikely that things would ever go back to the way they use to be. It was a bitter idea. But it was a simple fact.

However that didn’t mean it was necessarily a bad thing. If one just looked at the galaxy it was clear things never stayed one way for long. Peter mentioned on his home planet things were always changing, shifting into each new season as the planet revolved around its star. Even Gamora’s home planet Zen-Whoberei had seven unique seasons that would cycle on and on, one after another.

Things might be changing, and they might change even more in the future. But Gamora knew in her heart that no matter what happened next, wether they kept fighting for justice or moved on to something else, she’d be there to see it. And Peter would be there at her side, along with all of her friends and family.

And even if they weren’t, Gamora knew it wouldn’t be the end.

After all, even if it takes months the blooming season on Zen-Whoberei would always return after the drought and rain seasons. Things always had a way of coming back around.

So as Peter held her hand up and spun her around, Gamora let herself enjoy the moment. Dancing with her Starlord under the light of a disco ball. All while music played and voices sang about having fun. About being in love.

Despite how awful and wrong so many things had felt in the past year, this didn’t feel awful, and the love in her heart didn’t feel wrong.

It was actually kinda perfect.


	7. Final/Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, my last prompt for Gamora week. Took much longer than I expected but I’m still happy, these were all a lot of fun to work on and honestly Gamora deserves more fan events! She’s the best!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this last one-shot, taking a look at her relationship with the only other known soul in the soul stone. As well as her new relationship with her sister...

Gamora was still having weird dreams. The kind where everything felt almost familiar yet had never happened. Where reality felt fragmented and jumped from moment to moment, timeline to timeline she was starting to suspect.

Some things only happened once and Gamora never saw them again, but other places seemed persistent. What ended up being a regular occurrence and showing up the most was the red haired Terran and the orange realm she seemed to always be in…

It was only after she confided in Thor about her dreams that everything finally seemed to line up. It turned out the woman wasn’t just a figment of her imagination, but a real person. And not just any person, but a good friend of Thor’s, and the woman who sacrificed her own life to get the soul stone.

Natasha Romanoff

She had taken Gamora’s place as a sacrifice permanently trapped in the Soul Realm…

Gamora had hoped knowing who this woman was would bring her some clarity, but it only gave her more questions. Did this mean Gamora had never been placed in the Soul Stone? Or was a part of her still stuck there, forever? Was she even supposed to remember old timelines? Was she a completely different person now?

Gamora had no way of knowing, and her subconscious-fueled dreams weren’t helping.

At least Thor was able to be of some help. He wasn’t sure what to make of Gamora’s visions, but he had plenty of stories to tell about Natasha Romanoff, or Nat as he preferred to call her. And from the stories Thor would share, Gamora felt like she and Nat had a lot in common…

They had both been woman of few words. Trained from a young age to be powerful, but in reality they were both victims of a larger system. Trained to keep their head down and follow orders, until they both found a way out. Making friends, opening up, becoming heroes. Morally grey but still trying to be just and fair…

And yet when it came down to the end, Nat ended up doing something Gamora honestly couldn’t willingly bring herself to do... And least not now, not anymore. It’s one thing to say you’d die for others, but it was much different when it actually happened. It’s another thing to actually be dead. To let yourself die.

The idea of it horrified her, choosing her own death. Choosing to disappear. To become nothing, to be trapped _there_ for the rest of time. And yet that’s what Nat chose for herself.

One night, she decided to see if she could control these dreams/visions/whatever they were. Closing her eyes she let herself slip into something closer to meditation than unconsciousness. Trying to recall what Nat had looked like, how the Soul Realm had felt, as she slipped away.

Eventually she felt herself drifting there. The vision was fuzzy, but the large expanse of orange skies and shallow water was undeniable. So was the woman, walking aimlessly through the water.

Gamora tried saying “Hi.”. Her voice felt too quiet and disjointed, her dream not lining up with her body, but Nat still looked over like she heard her.

“Hey,” Nat replied. Kicking up the water slightly as she made her way over towards Gamora. “You look older. I’m guessing this is what you actually look like?”

“Uh, yeah?” Gamora said, before frowning. “What else would I look like?”

Nat shrugged. “I’ve run into a little girl here a couple times. She looks a lot like you. But I don’t think she’s fully there. It’s more like a shadow, or a screen-shot, not the full picture.”

Gamora thought on it. Maybe this shadow here was why she still feels somewhat connected to the soul realm? She had no way of knowing for sure but that made the most sense. “So are you the full picture?”

“I like to think so.” Nat replied. “I have no way to prove it though. I’d rather not be broken into pieces, even if it means I’m stuck in one place. If that makes any sense.”

“I know how you feel.” Gamora ended up agreeing. After all the time traveling to stop Thanos, now she couldn’t help but feel spread thin across multiple time lines.

“So why did you come here?”

Gamora wasn’t sure how honest she should be, but after seeing the calm patience on Nat’s face she decided to tell the truth. “It started with all these visions. I would see a lot of things and I ended up back here a lot. One of my teammates was familiar with you before. Thor Odinson?”

“Yeah, I know Thor? How’s he doing?” Nat asked.

“He’s doing better, at least compared to however he was before. I didn’t know him then, so I can’t say for certain.” Gamora answered, unsure what exactly to say. She and Thor weren’t very close, but she knew he had some issues. They both had issues. “Still refuses to take any major responsibilities. And I’ve had to see him mentally breakdown a few times. But I don’t think it’s fair to judge since I think everyone on my team needs time to mentally recover.”

Nat listened closely to what she said and nodded. Seeming somewhat relieved. “That’s good to hear at least.”

The conversation came to a lull after that. Gamora had never been the best with conversations, and being alone here with Nat the fact was painfully obvious. And from the look on Nat’s face as she looked away towards the orange landscape she wasn’t one for long conversations either.

“So… Thor sent you in here? He didn’t do it by killing you right?”

“No! Uh, actually he doesn’t know that I’m here. And I went into a trance to project myself here, no mur-… no sacrifices involved.” Gamora found herself rushing to say, pausing only when she saw an unreadable expression cross Nat’s face when she mentioned sacrifices.

“Ah,” Nat replied lightly, though that weird look was still on her face. “You never did answer my question though. Why are you here then?”

“Mostly to see if it was even possible.” Gamora began, sighing. “I’ve been having these strange visions, I wondered if maybe I used more control I could make sense of them. Figure out why this is even happening?”

Gamora paused before continuing. “I also wanted to meet you.”

Nat turned back towards her, slightly confused. “Really?”

“Thor told me all kinds of stories about you. And you sounded like the type of person I’d like to know better. I think we might have a little in common.”

Nat stared at her intently at first. Reading her. Trying to see if she was hiding any secret agendas. It was something Gamora was very familiar with, she had been trained to do the exact same thing since she was a child. But eventually Nat was satisfied with whatever she saw in Gamora. And for the first time since meeting Nat actually looked relaxed.

Reaching to take Gamora’s hand, Nat pulled her so the pair could walk side by side. “So tell me about yourself, Gamora. How’d you get involved in all this?”

“It’s a long story.”

Nat just smiled, though her eyes had slight sadness to them. “Good thing I have all the time in the world.”

 

When Gamora finally came out of her trance she felt rested. And as she got up it was like a weight on her chest had finally been released.

As soon as she got up though, she immediately went looking for Nebula.

She ended up finding her in Rocket’s workshop, making some updates to her arm and leg prosthetics. Nebula turned to ask what Gamora was doing just in time to be pulled into a tight hug.

“What are you- What is this about, sister?” Nebula asked, unsure if she should try hugging back with her one functional arm or push her away.

“I was able to take control of my visions. I was actually _there._ ”

Gamora didn’t need to elaborate. Nebula knew exactly what she meant by _there_ and finally reached to hug her sister back.

“That, uh, that probably sucked. At least you’re here now though. You’re not trapped by Thanos anymore.” She said, like it disgusted her.

“It wasn’t all bad. I finally met Thor’s friend. Ms. Romanoff.”

“She was a good woman.” Nebula said softly.

“Yes, she is.” Gamora replied. “We got to talk about some things…”

She continued to hug her sister, and had few intentions of ever letting her go.

 

They may be free, but they were still fighters. They would continue to fight as long as they lived.

But never again would they would never fight each other.


End file.
